Backcountry winter sports are popular. The term backcountry generally means anywhere that is not serviced by ski area lifts or where a participant, such as a snowboarder or skier, is required to hike in order to access terrain suitable for snowboarding or skiing. A backcountry snowboarder or skier may need to enter the backcountry or exit the backcountry without the aid of motorized assistance. Such motorized assistance may include ski lifts or vehicles such as snowmobiles or all-terrain vehicles. Such backcountry activity is often described as touring.